


Take care of you

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron just couldnt take it anymore..<br/>His once upon a time dad talking and flirting with his mum <br/>while she had no idea what Aaron had been through in his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take care of you

Aaron and his mum and Gordon was supposed to have dinner together in the pub ,

Aaron made an excuse and said he was meeting up with some mates in town. Aaron sat on the bus on his way to Bar west thinking

`what if doesnt leave, what if mum and him get together again, what if they get married, what if it all happens again` a tear fell from aarons eye, he quickly took it away with his hand. aaron looked outside and it was his stop, he pressed stop and ran behind the back of bar west , he found a trashcan , opend it and vomited in it.

all his thoughts just getting to much, and making him feel sick ,

Aaron decided he could go to bar west anyways. he looked around` wow theres not many people around here, hmm thats weird` and then he saw people sitting in a corner watching some sort of a fotball game. `

why cant i be like them? sitting with my mates and just have a great time?

why does Gordon ruin everthing Aaron all of sudden asked himself why he even went to bar west in the first place,

and then again it was because he couldnt handle Gordon hanging around acting all normal .

he went to the mens bug, and locked himself in a toilet. he searched in his pockets to see if he had brought his penknife... it was there in his pockets... should he use it to make the pain go away or just let go?

He took the knife up, took his jacket off and pulled his sweater up . Aarons breathing had increased, he was shaky and felt a lump start to build up in his stomach Aaron placed the knife to his wrist,

he looked away and felt the pain strech throughout his wrist as he cut a deeper cut then he had excpected. Aaron felt dizzy and looked down at cut `omg that is much more deeper then i thought`

he quickly looked for toilet paper, there was not anymore left where he was , he threw the knife down, and went outside to the sink and se if there were some paper there, there had to be,

he thought Aaron looked in the paper-mascine thing and found one paper left, he pressed it on the cut, it didnt help,

it kept bleeding and bleeding. Aaron felt himself slowly sinking into the ground and all of a sudden he hears someone come in and screaming"Aaron omg what happend?!" it was Robert , he had found Aaron laying on the ground shaking , " Aaron can you hear me , hello aaron! please answer me"

Robert caught the penknife laying on the ground, he noticed i had blood on it starting to dry. Robert flet his heart race as he looked at the penknife and then at Aaron " no please dont tell me youve.."

he lifted Aarons arm up to see, he couldnt believe it"oh god no" Robert called an ambulance and as soon as the call ended, robert felt tears come out he told aaron " its going to be alright, okay? please hold out Aaron!"

IN THE HOSPITAL

Robert sat in the waiting room feeling very down and at the same time over worried, he couldnt stop thinking about Aaron , would he survivve? how long did he have to be here? it had been an hour or so and a nurse came up to Robert

" you are waiting for Aaron livesy is that correct" Robert stood up and had a good feeling about Aaron

" is he alright, did he make it, is he alive please tell me"

" yes mr Livesy is alive, you can go see him if you would like, and he is free to leave now "

the nurse smiled and walked away. Robert went straight into Aarons room "Hi are you alright?" Robert asked, Aaron just looked up at Robert and then looked down.

Robert realised what he just asked and felt stupid " oh sorry i shoudnt have sai.." Aaron interupted him and said" no its fine, and yeah im alright"

Robert went to sit down next to aaron in the hospital bed" do you wanna talk about it?" Robert looked at Aaron very worried, Aaron thought telling Robert mayby could help or mayby it wouldnt but he took the chance, Aaron placed his hand on robert arm

" look Robert before i say anything, i just want to say thanks for bringing me here, i mean calling the ambulance, i didnt mean for it to go that for alright?" Robert let Aaron continue speaking" so i guess the reason i did it is because i have a very dark secret that no one knows okay? so youre the first im telling"

Robert looked at aaron " tell me please so i can help you" Aaron took a deep breath before he said it

" when i was a child and i lived with my dad.... i ...was.... sexually abused"

Aaron cried and felt so much gripping off him, now that he finally told the thurth too someone he trusted. Robert felt so much anger and he held Aaron 

they stayed like that for some minutes, Robert didnt say anything because he didnt know what to say really. finally Aaron spoke again and said" Robert please you cant tell mum or paddy or anyone , not now anyways? please for me?" Robert smiled and said

" of course i wont, if you dont want me too" "i cant go home today.. facing them again, with Gordon acting all normal and acting like nothing ever happend" Robert then said " stay with me? Vic and Adam are in sweden on vacation , so you could stay with me?"

Aaron looked weird at Robert, Robert looked at Aaron and understood what Aaron was thinking

" no Aaron , not in that way, just me taking care of you, and plus like you said you dont wanna face your mum and eh.. you know"

Aaron thought about it for a moment before he said " yeah i would like that, thanks Rob" Aaron smiled weakly at him,

Robert smiled back and then he hugged Aaron " im going to help you as much as i can Aaron alright? everythings going to be okay"

 


End file.
